Canada Kills Justin Bieber
by The Conquerors
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Need I say more.
1. Canada's idea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia if i did this would be a canon episode(s).**

Canada was walking down the halls of the United Nations. The nations just had an eventful meeting and that means it turned into a full blown argument between several nations before Germany was able to get them to settle down. After that the time was up for the meeting anyway so everyone just left. But like always no one noticed Canada was at the meeting or knew who he really was. As he walked down the halls to the plane that would take him home he contemplated why none of the nations (except America and Cuba sometimes) noticed him.

"Hey Kumajirouwhy do you think no one else notices me?" Canada asked his bear.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada. I wish there was something I could do that would get them to notice me." As he was walking he heard some murmuring from a room in the hallway.

"I wonder what's going on?" He said as he peered through the crack that the open door made. He saw a fancy room with swords and armory all over the walls. I the middle were two sofas facing each other with America sitting in one and Britain in the other.

"I wonder what there up to?"Canada asked himself a he leaned closer to better hear what they were saying.

"Are you all right America? You didn't seem like yourself at the meeting you weren't as annoying." Britain asked America with concern but also with a little teasing.

"It's this stupid pop star named Justin Bieber. His horrible music is all over me." America said with hatred.

"Yes that little git." Britain also said with extreme hatred toward the kid.

"I swear if I hear one more of his songs I'll shoot myself in the head!" America yelled while making a gun with his fingers bringing it up to his head for emphasis.

"Yeah you must be affected by it the most seeing that he's from your country."

"Actually he's not from my country."

"What!"

"Yeah to tell you the truth I don't know where he came from but his music is killing me literally."

Canada after hearing this started to walk away. He had no idea that one of his own citizens could cause other people and nations such pain. Suddenly an idea poppd in his head.

"Hey if I kill Justin Bieber maybe the other nations will notice me more for saving them so much grief."

"Who are you?" Asked his bear. This was the final push Canada needed.

"I've decided! I vow to help the other countries by killing Justin Bieber!" He said triumphantly. He walked out of the U.N Building and got on his plane that would drive him home. When it took off he got a piece of paper and a pencil and started drawing various plans to kill Justin Bieber.

"First I have to prepare. I have to find where he is, how to kill him, and who to get help from." He put down his plans and smiled at the thought of all the attention the nations would give him as thanks for killing Justin Bieber. Soon the plane landed at the Ottawa air port and Canada got off. He got in the taxi that would drive him to his house. On the ride there he took out his phone and looked at the people he had listed that knew him (sadly the list was sort.). He stopped at Prussia's number.

"I wonder if Prussia would like to help me in this." Canada said slightly evil as the taxi pulled into his drive way.

**All right Sorry for making this chapter so short I'll try to make the next one longer. Also please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. The Arrival Of Awesome

**Disclaimer: As I said before I still don't own Hetalia or else these would be cannon episodes and Canada would kill Justin Bieber cruelly and slowly. All in all I own nothing but the plot.**

Canada walked over to his phone and punched in Prusia's phone number. It rang three times before Prussia finally answered on the other line

"Hello you have just reached awesome. Who is this?" Came Prussia's voice.

"Hello Prussia. It's me Canada."

"Oh America's brother." Canada paused for a minuet in joy that someone remembered him.

"Yeah, so anyway I have a favor to ask you that you might enjoy."

"So you need help from awesome me do you?"

"Yeah do you know of Justin Bieber?" Canada then heard what sounded like a glass cracking and breaking into a million pieces. Canada assumed that Prussia broke a glass of water he was holding and he knew of Justin Bieber.

"Yeah I know of that unawesome kid. What does your favor have to do with him."

"Come over and I"ll show you. I'm sure you'll like it." With that Prussia put down his phone and went to the nearest airport that would take him to Canada.

* * *

><p>Canada heard three loud knocks on his door followed by "Awesome has just arrived." He could guess who was at the door. He went over and opened it up to reveal Prussia.<p>

"Come in." Canada said happily guesturing Prussia into his home. Prussia came in and sat on the sofa in Canada's living room.

"So what is this favor about Justin Bieber that requires my awesomness?" Canada locked the front door and checked to make sure all of his windows and walls were soundproof before going back to Prussia. "I need your help to kill Justin Bieber." He said in a whisper (But you can't really tell because he always talks soft.).

"What!" Prussia said suprised even though he didn't object to the idea.

"Yeah! All the others don't recognize me and they all hate Justin Bieber so maybe killing him would make them recognize me more. Also if they ever found out Justin Bieber was from me I would be in some serious trouble."

"Canada. Even though I also want to kill him even the awesomeness of me can't escape the law. How do you plan to do that?"

"Easy I have the benifit of being me. Nobody would suspect me of killing my own citizen, and I don't think the other nations would care."

Prussia thought about this then a smile came on his face thinking about how easily they could do this.

"Do you have any weapons?" Canada walked over to a wall in his living room tapping on it three times. The wall revolved revealing the other side to have hundreds of different types of guns. prussia smiled at this then thought of his next question.

"Do you have anyone else in on this plan?"

"No."

"Well if you don't mind I know some people that might want in on this." Canada thought about this for a minuet. He kinda wanted this to be a suprise but a few other countires in on it might not be so bad.

"Sure why not?"

"Great tomarrow we'll go get them but we should go to sleep for now so were rested for this awesome plan." Canada nodded his head in agreement. Prussia got himself comfortable on the sofa and went to sleep. Canada went to his room to also get rested for his plan.

The next morning Canada was awoken to the sound of shooting. He walked down stairs and saw Prusia playing some _Call Of Duty_. (A game he brought over because Canada doesn't own games like that)

"Hey Canada I think I know another country that would like in on this awesome plan."

"Really?"

"Yep." Prussia turned off the video game and got up.

"I want to leave their identitiy as a suprise for you. Now let's go I got us the first flight at the air port." The two drove to the Ottawa air port. After getting through security they got on the plane with Canada taking the window seat.

"Please fasten your seat belts" Came the pilots voice over the loud speaker. Canada and Prussia did what they were told. As the plane took off Canada wondered who the mystery country was Prussia was talking about.

**Sorry if it seems a little short. Well anyway please review**


	3. Number one antiJustin Bieber fangirl

Canada fell asleep on the flight to Prussia's mysterious new recruit. Canada was having uncharacteristic dreams of the various ways he would kill Justin while getting praise from his brother and the other nations for doing it. Prussia's hand suddenly fell on Canada's shoulder shaking him awake.

"We're here Canada! Now put these on." Prussia said while giving Canada some ear plugs. I don't want you to know what language they speak here so the nation's identity remains a secret until we meet him or her. Canada complied and put the ear plugs in.

Prussia took Canada by the wrist and dragged him outside the air port. As Canada was being dragged outside he could tell they were in a European country by the more old architecture of the buildings and statues mixed in with some modern architecture. Pretty soon Prussia dragged him to a big mansion on the outskirts of the city.

The driveway to said mansion was blocked by a big metal gate.

"Crap! Hold on wait here for a second." Prussia mumbled even though Canada couldn't really hear what he was saying. Prussia put his hands in his coat pocket and searched around for something.

"Ah here it is!" Prussia said triumphiantly as he took out a pocket sized book whose title read _easy steps on how to pick locks._ Canada sometimes wondered what went on in his head. Prussia intently read the book while getting out a needle and and inserting it into the lock just like the book said. Soon the lock made a clicking sound and the metal gates swung open.

"Yes! It opened to my awesomness now lets go!" Prussia dragged Canada up to the hill to the door of the mansion.

"You can take your earplugs off now!" Canada took off the earplugs. They were to far away from the town to know what language the people spoke. Prussia knocked three times on the door and shouted

"Open up for awesomeness!" There was no reply from the other side.

"Alright. Let's try something else." Prussia kicked the door with all his might smashing it to little pieces scattering all around. Canada stood back in shock at what Prussia had done. _He acts a lot like my brother._ Canada thought in his head. He then made a mental note to himself to never let the two meet.

"Prussia do you think you should have done that?" Canada asked coming back into reality.

"Sure they shouldn't have locked the door to keep the awe-" Before Prussia could finish a skillet came out of no where hitting him on the head. Canada looked through the doorway to see who threw it and saw a girl with long brown hair and flowers in said hair.

"Hungary why did you hit me?" Prussia asked as he got up rubbing his head. The girl who Canada just found out was the country of Hungary yelled out her reasons.

"Because you came here randomly, pick the lock to my gate, and broke down my door!"

"I called to let you know we were coming."

"When you called here all that you said was 'Canada and the awesome me are coming over prepare some snacks for us' and then you hung up."

Canada sighed as Prussia and Hungary started to argue.

"Any way who is this Canada Prussia?"

"He's right here next to me." Prussia pointed to Canada who was standing next to him next to him.

"Oh I didin't see you standing there."

"That's alright." Canada said already used to people not noticing him.

"So any way we have an awesome plan that may even be more awesome then me, and we want you in on it."

"Alright come in and tell me about your plan Prussia." Hungary said a little annoyed. Hungary led Canada and Prussia through her house until they got to the living room. Prussia right away sat in the couch but Canada noticed some odd things around the house. For one thing there was manga all around the room.

The books were lined up neatly on the shelves to being laid on the coffe table, and even some were on the floor. Canada out of curiosity casualy looked at one of the open books on the coffe table. In it he saw two guys most likely the main characters but it looked like they were doing something. He took a closer look then retreated in shock for he saw his first look at yoai.

Upon closer inspection he saw that all of the manga books were about yoai.

_She must have bought some of these at an anime convention and imported some from Japan (the character)._ Canada continued looking around the room until he saw the world map entirly along one wall. Now most countries have a world map in their homes so they can plan out the quckiest ways to get to U.N meetings in the various countries.

On this map he saw that Austria had a big red heart taped over it. Even though he and his brothers were very young countries they knew of the special bond Austria and Hungary have.

_That's so sweet._ Canada thought before he saw something that scraed him a little. Germany on the map was split in half with red marker and the eastern side that Prussia represented had a huge dart stuck in it with various other holes from previous throws.

Canada stepped back a little terrified at this.

"P-Prussia do you think this is the best place for us to be?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't you think that?" Canada was about totell him about the dangers of being in Hungary's house when said girl came in.

"Hey did you get those snacks?" Prussia got a skillet to the head at this remark.

"So what is it that you guys want?" Hungary asked a little bit annoyed becuase of Prussia.

"Do you know about the singer Justin Bieber?" Hungary didin't say anything. She just walked solemly torwards one wall of her living room. She hit it making it revolve around to reveal a whole wall dedicated to anti- Jusin Bieber stuff. First off it had his face surrinded by a red circle and had a red slash going through it. There was also a life size cardboard cut out of him with a bullet mark right on his head. There was also a vodoo doll of Justin Bieber even though she didn't have much luck in using it.

"I FUCKING HATE JUSTIN BIEBER!" Hungary screamed with pure hatred.

"That's great!" Prussia suddenly got up and put his arm around Hungary.

"Becuase we have a plan to kill him." He whispered in her ear. Hungary suddenly got a huge smile on her face after he said this.

"So are you in?" Prussia asked. He didn't have to wait as Hungary suddenly vanished into one part of her house and returned holding a machine gun in her hand her skillet in her other hand like always and she had a sword strapped to her waist.

"When do we begin?" Hungary asked with one of the biggest smiles she ever had on her face.

"Kesesese Looks like our plan is going awesomely like me. We just need two more people to help us."

_Is it right for me to kill him. After all he is one of my citizens._ Canada thought to himself. Suddenly Prussia's phone rang withit's ringtone repeatedly saying

"I'm awesome! I'm awesome!"

"That's mine." Prussia said as he took out his cell phone.

"Figures he has a ringtone like that." Canada whispered to him self.

"Hello it's the awesome Prussia who is it? Oh It's for you Canada." Prussia handed Canada his phone.

"Hello?" Canada asked unsure of who was calling him.

"Hello Canada it's me Britain."

"OH!" Canada was surprized that Britain remembered him and actually called him.

"Now Canada. I know I usualy forget about you."

_Usualy?_ Canada thought sarcasticaly in his head.

"Well any way, I went to your house and you weren't there So I called Prussia's phone since you two sometimes spend time together. The main point is that your brother is badly hurt."

"What!" Canada shouted a little with concern.

"I found him in a bad state in his house when I went to vist him here I'll let you talk to him." Canada heard what sounded like shuffling then his brothers weak voice came on the phone.

"Hello Canada?" Came America's weak voice from the phone

"A-America? What happened?"

"It's this singer Justin Bieber. I mentioned it to Britain eariler but his music has been slowly killing me. I guess it's just caught up to me."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"The doctors don't know yet but I'm sure I'll get thru this. I am the hero after all! Just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't worry about me bye bro."

"Bye." Canada answered back before America hung up. With this new detail that Justin was slowly killing his brother Canada got new motivation to stop him and made the uncharacterist statement.

"Let's kill the bastard!" Prussia and Hungary gave him shocked looks before smiling knowing that their leader was putting his whole heart into this heroic deed.

* * *

><p><strong>So now the world's number one fan girl has joined Canada on this great crusade. I got inspiration for this when I learned that Justin Bieber was the person most goolge searched and my passion torwards killing him was revived. Two more countries will join Canada on this in the next chapter making the entire group but I'll leave them a suprise. And feel free to give me idea's for killling Justin (I already have a few but I'm open to suggestions). The other countries in this group will help but Canada will give the finishing blow.<strong>


End file.
